Laser sights for firearms have been mounted outside the firearm--usually above the barrel in the position of a telescopic sight. There they encumber the firearm with a bulky and awkward accessory that inevitably gets in the way of other operations. The firearm is heavier, much more unwieldly, and does not holster readily. The laser sight is exposed to being knocked out of adjustment and is conspicuously noticeable, which is a disadvantage in some situations. Examples of such prior art laser sights, known to applicant and his attorney, are enclosed with an Information Disclosure Statement.
I have devised a way of combining a laser sight with a recoil spring guide of a firearm having a recoil spring. This is common in self-loading pistols and carbines based upon the inventions of John Browning, dating from around 1902. Recoil springs and spring guides are incorporated in modern blow back and linkage spring-delayed pistol actions of manufacturers including Colt, Browning, Sig Sauer, Berretta, Glock, Heckler & Koch, Smith & Wesson, and many others.
By using the recoil spring guide for mounting purposes, my invention can conceal all the necessary components of the laser sight within a firearm. Using a laser diode for producing the light beam helps make my laser sight compact, and housing some of the laser sight components within the recoil spring guide helps conceal the laser sight within the firearm and helps direct the light beam out on a path parallel with the barrel. My laser sight is also compact, lightweight, low cost, and effectively combined with such a firearm.